The Prom
by Warrior Goddess of Insanity
Summary: This is a happy little fic where all the older 1st season digidestined go to the prom... Right after they decide who gets to go with who. ~.^... Yamachi, Mira, Takari, & Jyoushiro Warning!! ^.^ COMPLETE!!!
1. The Idea

This is pretty short but I'll have more chapters soon.

This is a Yamachi/Taito. It probably won't end up being very graphic, but *shrug* you never know with these things.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing in this stupid fic. Do you hear me?! NOTHING!!! I don't own a single word!! *sob* -.- *sob*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Prom

"Yamato, I can't believe you missed our date to hang out with Taichi!" Sora screamed. 

Yama held up his hands in defense against her outburst, "I'm sorry but Tai needed help…"

"Taichi, Taichi, Taichi," she cut him off mockingly, "Sometimes I think you like him more than me." With that she stormed out of Yama's apartment and down the stairs.

"God," said the slightly stunned Yamato, "What's wrong with me..?" he collapsed on the couch and covered his eyes with his arms. He sighed, "I really like Sora, but I think I'm starting to like Tai _more_." Yamato had always liked Tai but he thought he had gotten over this when he and Sora started dating. His thoughts didn't bug him, he had known he was bisexual for years. He had even dated a couple guys. The only problem with all of this was that he was going out with Sora and Taichi was straight. And on top of all that his band was going on tour soon.

"Ugg," he rolled over and stumbled to his room and bed. It's to early to deal with all this crap," and was asleep a few minutes later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora ran from Yamato's house in the early Saturday morning light. She didn't stop till she was in her room. She threw herself on the bed and cried. She really liked Yamato, but she saw the way he and Taichi looked at each other, and they were always at each others house. When she went over to talk to Yamato about missing their date the previous night, he had just gotten back from Tai's. Sora turned over and looked at the photo she had of Yamato and Tai from the digital world. It was taken during one of the few times they were friends. Sora sighed, _they looked so cute together. Maybe I should step aside and give them both clear paths_. Sora sighed again, but this time it was a happy sigh. _I think I will, and I'll talk Mimi into helping me, she'll love it._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh!! Sora, that's wonderful," Mimi was bouncing in delight, "We just _have_ to get them together!"

"I glad that you agree," said Sora, _really_ meaning it. She had always had a small crush on Mimi, but she had never followed it. Then Mimi left for America and the two of them had grown apart. But now she was back. _Maybe we could try to bring our friendship to the next level_. But that was for later, now they had to work on the Yamato and Taichi problem. "So what are we going to do with those two?"

"I think we should force them together somewhere in public," said Mimi thoughtfully, "that way they can't run away… Wait! Isn't there a major dance soon?"

"Um… Yeah, the Prom tonight. I hadn't thought about it 'cause Yamato usually doesn't like to go to school functions"

Mimi got a mischievous grin on her face.

"Come on Sora," Mimi got up and grabbed her and Sora's coat, "We need to go get a couple tickets to the prom, and a little extra help."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koushiro sat on his bed in his crowded bedroom. Mimi and Sora occupied the two chairs, Takeru and Hikari had the table, and Jyou had his arm around Koushiro on the bed (the two had come out of the closet awhile ago). They were discussing how to get Yamato and Taichi together.

"So everyone knows what their jobs are," said Mimi, the designated leader. When everyone gave an affirmative, she smiled. "Takeru, Sora, and I will begin Phase I. Jyou and Koushiro, please go and set up for Phase II," she paused dramatically, "Everyone in your places."

With that the group split up and headed to their posts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay peeps whadda you think. If you want to know what Mimi's plan is I'll have to get at least a couple reviews. Arigato ^______^

intimidating


	2. The Plan

Well here's chapter two *cheer* Aren't you so proud of Nakago ^____^ !!!

I haven't decided if I'll end it here or not... I'm sorry it's not my fault *glares at muse* she won't tell me if she's planning on inspiring me more.

Oh yes!! *cough* I'm dedicating this chapter to Subby (Yaoi Banshee of Death) since she gave me the idea for this fic when she spent the night.

*Nakago does cartwheels* **^.^** ~~ **\:** ~~ **.^. **~~ **:/ **~~ **^.^ ***Wee!!*

Well I'm going to shut up now so you can read the story Ok? K!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Hikari's been acting weird since she got back from Izzy's, and she won't tell me what she did over there. Tai reached for the phone to call Yamato and Hikari practically attacked him.

"No!" Hikari yelled at him as she hanged up the phone, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Um… I was phoning Yamato..." whispered Tai, fearing for his life.

"Well, you can't phone him. I'm waiting for a phone call."

Tai cowered in the couch while Hikari sat down in the chair. They sat there for about 5 minutes when the phone rang. Tai curled up smaller in his corner as his sister launched herself at the phone.

"Oh hi, Takeru. Uh-huh. Sure. I'd love to go to the Prom with you. Uh-huh, let me ask him," She covered the mouth piece as she turned to Tai. "Hey Tai are you going to the Prom tonight?"

"Umm… no, I didn't get a date." he said straightening.

"Would you like to go with Mimi, she doesn't have anyone to go with either."

"OK," he said perking up, he had wanted to go to the dance but he didn't have the nerve to ask the one person he liked.

"Good," said Hikari smiling, she took her hand off the mouth piece, "He'll be coming Takeru. Ok, good. See you tonight.

Hikari got off the phone smiling, "Well, we better get ready," Hikari went to the bathroom to take a shower. "The prom's in three hours. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok we'll pick you up in three hrs. Bye." Takeru hanged up the phone and turned to Yamato. "Tai is going to be going to the dance with Mimi." Takeru said heading to his room to check on the condition of his tuxedo, "You'll be going with Sora, right?"

Yamato was sitting on the couch tuning his guitar, when he heard Tai's name he jerked his head up to stare at Takeru. "Um… I really don't know?"

Takeru looked at him strangely, "Well why don't you phone her and ask," he disappeared into his room and closed the door.

Yamato continued to stare at the closed door for a few minutes before he put down his guitar and picked up the phone. He dialed Sora's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Moshi, Moshi this is Takenouchi Sora speaking."

"Oh, hi Sora, this is Yamato. Um…"

"I was waiting for you to call," She cut him off, "I bought the tickets to the prom this morning. I'm, going over to Mimi's, so please come by and pick us both up after you've gotten ready. Thanks, you're a dear. See you there." With that she hanged up the phone and left a very confused Yamato holding his beeping phone.

"OK, well that was_ weird_," *sigh* _might as well get ready_. Yama trudged over to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the Prom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Masaharu rubbed his eyes as he walked through the door. He hadn't slept since he went to work two days ago. 

"Hey Dad," Yamato said walking up to him, "Can I have the keys to the van."

Masaharu blinked confusedly at his son. He dug in his pocket and gave him the keys. "Don't get in a crash."

"Of course not Father," said Takeru emerging from his room.

Masaharu blinked again, realizing that both his sons were dressed up in tuxedo's. "Where are two you going?"

"We're going to our Prom," both of the boys slipped past him and out the door. Yamato called back over his shoulder as Takeru and he got onto the elevator, "Don't wait up dad." 

The elevator door closed and Masaharu went back inside his apartment to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi stood facing the window, she wore a hot pink halter top (that matched her hair) with a lacy white shawl and a white leather mini skirt, "Izzy, Matt will be here to pick me and Sora up in a few minutes," Mimi turned around and smiled sweetly at Sora. Sora smiled back as she piled her hair on her head, she was wearing a sky blue miniskirt with a white rose print. "Begin Phase II as soon as possible. Ja ne." Mimi hung up the phone, and watched adoringly as Sora applied her lipstick.

"Hey Sora, will you save a dance for me," Mimi said giving her a cute smile.

Sora giggled nervously, "Sure, if it all goes as planned."

"Great," Mimi sat down on her bed and picked up a magazine to hide her flushed cheeks from Sora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ding Dong

"Tai hurry up!" Hikari poked her head in Tai's room, "It's not polite to keep people waiting."

Tai smoothed his tux one last time before turning to face his little sister.

"How does it look?" Tai was dressed in a tye dye tuxedo (it was left over from a play he did in 9th grade).

"Onii-chan um...," she trailed of giving him a strange look, "What are you wearing?"

Tai glanced down at what he was wearing, "A tuxedo."

"Yes but, in _that_ color."

"I guess the color is a bit unorthodox but it still looks pretty cool."

Hikari gave him another strange look, "OK, if that's what your going to wear. Let's go get mom to drop us off."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Joe when were we supposed to use the lights." said Izzy snuggling with Joe in the lights room.

"Right after the girls leave them alone silly," Joe kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Neither of them should be arriving for another 10 minutes," Joe gave Izzy a sly grin, "Want to have some fun before we get to work?"

Izzy squealed like a little girl and jumped into Joe's arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black gremlin pulled up to the curb in front of the school gym, To kids got out one in a tye dye tuxedo and the other in a floor length white strapless dress. "Here you go kids," Said Mrs. Yagami, "Phone me when you want to come home."

Taichi and Hikari waved to their mom and got into the line in front of the entrance. The Two kept looking around, trying to find their friends. They final got to the door and surrendered their tickets to the guy there. When they got inside they looked around with the delight. Their schools gym was transformed into a beautiful ballroom with blue tissue paper and gold paint. They moved towards the center of the room greeting many familiar faces along the way.

"Tai!" 

Tai turned, hearing his name being yelled, and saw Mimi, Takeru, and Sora making there way across the dance floor to him.

"Hi Hikari," said Takeru giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Hikari hugged him back and the two wandered off to enjoy the Prom together.

"So. Where's Yama." Tai asked looking for his friend.

"He's parking the van," said Sora turning to look behind her. "There he is," she pointed to the door that was just graced by beautiful Yamato's presence.

Taichi's jaw dropped, Yamato looked amazing in his perfectly fitted tux and lovely golden hair. Taichi's heart pounded in his chest as Yamato scanned the crowd for their little group. His eyes found them and locked with Taichi's. Electricity shot through them, drawing them together. Taichi and Yamato fought for breath, as the walked to meet each other. Finally, they stood face to face with no one to separate them.

"Hi Tai."

"Hi Yama."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sooo... How did ya like chapter two. Good, bad, to fast, to many gay people, what? Please review.


	3. The Prom

****

The Prom

Yama shook of his paralysis first "What in the world are you wearing," Tai's tuxedo looked even worse in the flashing lights of the gym.

"What?" Tai looked down at his, in Tai's opinion, totally awesome clothes, "You don't like?"

"Oh, no," said Yama sarcastically, "That's the coolest outfit ever."

"I'd knew you'd love it!" Tai said, in a slightly flirtatious tone while ignoring the sarcasm.

Mimi and Sora, seeing that they were clicking, chose that moment to escape and leave the happy 'couple' alone.

"Hey Taichi, Yamato we're going to head over and get a few drinks, you two just hang out till we get back," Mimi and Sora left the two of them. 

Matt and Tai stood there in the sea of people swaying to the very loud music, for a while, 20 minutes to be exact before the girls returned. Most of the prom was like that, Mimi and Sora disappearing for long periods of time while Matt and Tai hanged out and danced.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good God," said Sora after there 3rd "bathroom" break. Those two are _really_ clueless."

Mimi hopped up on the counter and sat there swinging her legs. "Maybe we should start with the backup plan. It might be the only thing to clue them in."

"You think?" Sora moved to stand in front of Mimi, lightly resting her hands on Mimi's thighs.

"Definitely," Mimi said meeting Sora's eyes, both no longer thinking about the plans.

Both leaned forward to meet in a passionate kiss. After a few minutes they pulled back and stared, panting.

"Well, we should go inform Koushiro and Jyou of the change in plans." Mimi slipped off the counter and hugged Sora around the waist. "We can talk about this later."

Sora smiled and hugged Mimi back, "Right. Let's work on Taichi and Yamato for now." 

They left the bathroom to find Jyou and Koushiro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koushiro, being the genius that he is, had preprogrammed all the lights and music so all he had to do was make sure nothing broke down. Koushiro, at the moment, was perched on Jyou's lap and was playing with his hair as Jyou read a medical book.

"I have to cram for my test on Monday, Koushi," said Jyou studying a diagram of the liver.

Koushiro pouted, "But I rarely get to see you as it is, and then when I invite you to my prom you just sit and read your book."

Jyou put his book down with a sigh, "I'm sorry Koushi, how can I make it up to you." Jyou slipped his arms around his lover's waist and held him tight.

"Well," said Koushiro wrapping his arms around Jyou's neck, "I can think of a couple things."

Koushiro and Jyou were just about to kiss when they heard a knock on the door.

"Nani," called Jyou as Koushiro slid of his lap. Sora and Mimi entered the room and closed the door behind them.

"Hey guys." Sora said as she grabbed one of the available chairs in the room. "Taichi and Yamato are being unusually dense. I think we're going to have to go to the back up plan."

"You think?" Jyou was surprised, "I hadn't thought that we would have to go that far."

"I think we will, there's only 30 minutes left and we don't think that's enough time to get them together normally."

"Well if you insist." Koushiro got up and changed the programmed order around a bit before switching the spotlight to manual. "It's ready. Back up plan B will commence after this last song."

"Thanks Koushiro. Well go back out and make sure that they do what they're supposed to.

Mimi and Sora quickly rushed out of the room to make sure they got there in time to see there two friends reactions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music died away, Yamato and Taichi stopped dancing and stood chatting as they waited for the next song to start. 

"Next will be the last slow dance of the evening so please grab your partner," a booming voice said over the intercom.

Both Yamato and Taichi looked around trying to find Mimi and Sora but not seeing them anywhere.

"Well, Taichi since the girls aren't here, could I have this dance?" Yama jokingly asked as he extended his arm.

"Of course," Taichi accepted, slightly joking, but really very truthful. Taichi's heart beats hard in his chest as Yamato takes his hand and pulls him closer. He breathed in Yama's scent, wrapping his arms around Yama's neck.

Yama tuned out the rest of the room as he wrapped his arms around Taichi's waist. The music began to play, "Madly Deeply Do" by Savage Garden, played quietly in the background as they moved together; swaying as the music was imprinted with the moment; their song.

So wrapped in there moment, they were, that they didn't even notice when Koushiro aimed the spotlight on them or when the people backed away, leaving them in a circle of golden light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and Mimi stood hidden in a corner, in each other's arms.

"We did a good job didn't we," said Mimi as she watched the two boys twirl together.

Sora giggled, "Maybe we should get a ride home with Hikari and Takeru. It looks like those two will be busy tonight."

Mimi got a mischievous grin on her face, "we could be busy too."

"Oh," Sora faked surprise, "Whatever could you mean?"

Mimi laughed and pulled her deeper into the shadows where there lips met in a kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," Hikari watched her brother dance with a happy grin, "Looks like Mimi's plan worked."

"Guess she isn't as ditsy as we thought." Takeru said draping his arm over her shoulder.

Hikari lightly punched him in the side, "Be nice, she did get are brothers together." Hikari looked around for Mimi to thank her when she saw the Sora and Mimi in the corner making out. "I suggest you keep comments like that to yourself, it would be safer."

TK followed Kari's gaze and saw Mimi and Sora. "Um, maybe your right."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The song finally ended and Yamato and Taichi reluctantly pulled apart.

"Hey Yama, that was great," said Taichi slightly dazed.

"Yeah," Yama said pulling Taichi back and giving him a hug before releasing him completely, "Um... I really like you Taichi. I have since we met in the digital world."

"I like you too, Yama," Taichi said happily, "Do you want to go out sometime?"

"Sure but...," Yamato trailed off.

"But what?" Tai asked slightly worried.

"You have to promise to never where that tuxedo again!!" Yama exclaimed, eyeing the _atrocious _items of clothing, "It's really horrid!"

"Ha ha!! Of course," Tai laughed latching onto Yama's arm, "Now let's escape before Sora and Mimi come and yell at us."

Taichi and Yama happily left the gym arm in arm, to start there new, and better, life together.

****

The End


End file.
